Triverse Lighting
by Sazuna
Summary: OK I guess a two-shot now? With Junko's side first and then Makoto's side. I am very unstable in my decisions as usual I know. If you are interested I might add more chapters. Anyways it's about Junko x Makoto from Danganronpa 1 and 2! ... I am an idiot. This story is about Junko and I forgot to tag it as such at first.
1. The Winner is the Loser (corrected ver)

The Winner is the Loser

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to the Danganronpa creators.

This reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally took alot of re-researching (is this a word?). About Junko Enoshima. Yes I know her. IF I publish and complete this. When you read this you will know the why I guess. And damnit Makoto give me a bit more hints here... LEADS! ANYTHING!

Danaganronpa 1 and 2 my dear readers. Spoilers for people who do not know who Junko is god damn it.

 _Makoto Naegi_

 _Here we go again_

 _You and me_

 _another time_

 _You thought you got rid of me_

 _That I wasn't going to come back_

 _You annoy me you piss me off_

 _I despise you so much_

 _ **How can you say that?...**_

 _You threw me to that dark place_

 _a place of no return_

 _I hate it so much_

 _ **How?...**_

 _Bothering me_

 _Boring me_

 _TO HELL WITH YOU_

 _I WILL ESCAPE THIS PLACE_

 _and make you stay here_

 _ **Liar...**_

 _I will return to the real world_

 _I will finish what I have started_

 _I don't need my own body_

 _ **What point is there...**_

 _I will kill you_

 _let you see_

 _how everything falls apart_

 _How I win_

 _How you lose_

 _ **His death is your loss...**_

 _Who are you to always think that you are better than me_

 _superior_

 _To think that I am bad_

 _That I am under you_

 _ **You do still don't do not understand...**_

 _ **You fail to know that he really was and is...**_

 _For I am the only one who is allowed to beat you_

 _To win against you_

 _Here now and forever me_

 _my name is_

 _Junko Enoshima_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: This might be a one-shot or a WHOLE lot of chapters like Everdark if you so wish for it. I leave it to you! I will research for you if you so want it... I even have a Monokuma doll flying around in my room now you know.

Tiny mistakes so I had to repuload this. Fuck me.


	2. Being on the other Side

Being on the other Side

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to the Danganronpa creators.

This reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally took alot of re-researching (is this a word?). About Junko Enoshima. Yes I know her. IF I publish and complete this. When you read this you will know the why I guess. And damnit Makoto give me a bit more hints here... LEADS! ANYTHING! Yeah whatever this second chapter actually came faster than expected like one freaking day. Where did the whole resear

Danaganronpa 1 and 2 my dear readers. Spoilers for people who do not know who Junko is god damn it.

 _Junko Enoshima_

 _There we are_

 _I had really hoped this was over_

 _But whatever_

 _What has to be has to be_

 _I wish we wouldn't have to do this_

 _ **How can you say that?...**_

 _You just had to come back_

 _From the pitless hole_

 _I threw you into_

 _ **How?...**_

 _Sadly I can not let you leave_

 _Letting you leave would mean going there myself_

 _ **Liar...**_

 _When I wrap things up here I can return back_

 _to where I belong to where I am needed_

 _ **And you do lose...**_

 _I would say that I have to kill you_

 _but this isn't you_

 _A fake_

 _ **Do you...**_

 _No matter what I do_

 _No matter what I try_

 _The only thing I can do for you is to either make you win or to make you lose_

 _Like the toss of a coin_

 _No matter how often you throw it_

 _It will never fall on both sides_

 _You can't bet on both sides_

 _Not both of us can win_

 _ **...**_

 _I am sure you see it just like me Junko_

 _That I am the only one who can defeat you_

 _I will not let Hajime do it_

 _ **NO**_

 _Just your_

 _ **DON'T**_

 _Makoto Naegi_

 _ **EVEN**_

 _Is allowed to end this_

 _ **THINK...**_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: This might be a one-shot or a WHOLE lot of chapters like Everdark if you so wish for it. I leave it to you! I will research for you if you so want it... I even have a Monokuma doll flying around in my room now you know.


End file.
